


Not an Act

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [9]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, The Scottish Play - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, yes, another mattex with misunderstandings and smut. From me. That never happens.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is FICTION. Consider it an AU of the real world, 'kay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [BrinneyFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts), [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts), [kingstonmcbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts).



Alex Kingston was drunk.

 

Not _very_ drunk, but drunk enough to do what she wanted to do..

Playing Lady MacBee was even more work than playing River Song, never mind that they were both aging psychopaths. The after party had done her in completely, and she had needed the Dutch courage for what she was about to do.

She was going to do her damndest to seduce Matt Smith.

Oh, she’d always wanted to, but now... now her divorce from Florian was final. Matt had come to see the final performance of the Scottish Play, and to squire her about at the after party, much as he or Arthur had done when they were all on _Who_ together.

She had missed him.

So when he cupped her elbow to steady her as they got off the lift - Matt was too much the gentleman not to see her home - she was grateful. For any touch really, but this... well. He took her key from her and unlocked the door, leaned against the frame in that slightly slouchy way he had, and she made her move. She grabbed his arms and swung them both around so that when the door shut on its own, she had Matt slammed up against it while she kissed him.

Hard.

And he kissed her back, his hands plunging into her hair and his tongue stroking hers and his teeth nipping at her lower lip, and she heard herself moan into his mouth and then...

Then he stopped.

Stopped, wrenched himself away from her grasping hands, and fumbled for the doorknob behind him. “Kingston, what... what are you doing? I...” He trailed off, one hand frozen on the doorknob and the other held out as though warding her off.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks too, suddenly feeling absolutely and completely sober. _I thought he wanted me_ , her mind echoed at her over and over again, and she thought from the expression of mild horror on his face that she had been horribly, _humiliatingly_ mistaken.

She didn’t know the expression on _hers_ told him more than she had thought possible. They stood there in a frozen tableau, and finally Matt dropped the one hand and pulled the other from behind him, clasping them both firmly in front of him. “Alex...” His voice sounded hoarse, and she watched him swallow hard and try again. “Alex. We need to talk.”

Alex heard her own voice, high and strained, and as though it was coming from someone else. “There’s no need.” She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see what she was sure was pity in his. “You d... you don’t want me. And that’s an end of it.” The last word was said on a half sob, but all in all, Alex felt that she had handled the humiliation of throwing herself at him and being rejected with as much grace as could be expected. _Always knew the acting skills would come in handy in real life,_ she thought miserably. _Just never thought I’d have to use them with_ him _. Not like this_.

“I never said that, Alex.” Matt’s voice was gentle, but there was something Alex couldn’t identify behind it, and she opened her eyes.

It didn’t _look_ like pity.

It looked like sympathy, and pain, and... surely it couldn’t be... no. That was silly. He was her friend, and he might... she’d _hoped_ he might... be willing to be seduced for the sake of that friendship but... no. He cared for her. Nothing more. “Don’t worry about it, Matt,” she heard herself say, in her best breezy and casual voice. “I’m not so drunk I’d force myself on you.” _Maybe_. “In fact, I’m sober enough to apologise for any... unwanted attentions. Thank you for seeing me home. You should go.” Drawing as much dignity around herself as she could manage, she reached around him to open the door, and gasped slightly as he grabbed her wrist.

Just as the Doctor had ghost-River’s wrist.

“Don’t, Alex.” Matt’s voice was as tight and strained as hers had been, and she looked up at him, startled. He spoke softly, as though it hurt him to do so. “Don’t assume you know how I feel, what I want. Or don’t want.” His voice dropped further, and his eyes held hers. “I’ve wanted you since the day we met,” he admitted, “but it wasn’t... I couldn’t... and I wouldn’t take advantage when you've been drinking in any case, I--”

“You never said... never _suggested_...”

“I channelled it all into the Doctor and River,” he said helplessly, first waving his arms and then sliding his hands up her sides, lifting her to her toes. “Because I didn’t think I could have what I wanted.” And he kissed her.

 _So did I,_ Alex thought, _but now I_ can _. I can have what I want._ And she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“Do you still want me to go?” It was a low murmur, and when had his mouth travelled all the way to her ear? She shook her head.

“Please don’t. Please don’t go, Matt,” Alex all but whimpered, and fastened her lips to his again.

Matt’s hands slipped down her back and cupped her bum, boosting her to where she could wrap her legs around his waist. Alex heard them both moan as she brushed against the hard length of him through his trousers. “ _Christ_ , Alex,” he whispered into her mouth, and began to walk the two of them toward the bed. “So beautiful.”Slowly lowering them both across the bed, he pulled away so he could look her in the eye. “Are you sure?” he asked her softly, “Because we don’t _have_ to... I mean, I want to, so much, but we don’t have--”

“I’m sure, Matt,” Alex replied, and framed his face in her hands. “I have been for a very long time.” She felt her smile grow just a little bit wicked. “Since the first time I kneed you in the knackers on the floor of the TARDIS, and you took it with such grace.” She laughed as he winced slightly, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “And I’m not drunk, not really,” she murmured, sliding down to fasten her mouth to his. “Just enough for bravery.”

Swinging one leg across Matt’s, Alex shoved him over until she lay atop him. He groaned her name into her mouth. “Alex...”

“Hush. Let me love you,” she said, and started planting little kisses along his jaw. Turning his head to give her better access, Matt ran his hands lightly down Alex’s back, curved them over her bum, and pulled her hips tight to his... just as her teeth closed gently over his ear lobe. They both gasped, and Alex let go of Matt’s ear, sitting up and grinding against him.

He moaned. “Alex... god, _please_. Want you. So long...”

Alex felt a wicked chuckle deep in her chest, and she let it loose. “I can feel how long, honey,” she said, giving one last wiggle against the hardness in his trousers and then lowering herself full length on Matt once more. “And I approve. But do feel free to tell me...” She nipped at his lower lip and then sucked it into her mouth.

“Always...” This time it really was a whimper.

 _Long enough,_ Alex decided, and kissed him as she worked on his buttons.

Matt kept reaching for her, and she kept gently batting his hands away, and finally she kissed her way to his ear and said, “I started this, Matthew. I want to finish it. Please.” And the last of his buttons came free. “Lift up, darling,” Alex whispered, and when he did, she shoved trousers and pants together down his legs and he kicked them off onto the floor. “Mmm...” It was a little hum of approval Alex heard coming from her own throat, and she took him in hand, gave a firm stroke. He all but shouted her name and bucked his hips. “Majestic, just as I thought,” she whispered, and slithered down Matt’s body to take him into her mouth.

A sharp intake of breath, long-fingered hands clutching at the bedsheets, Matt’s harsh breathing and moaning little cries as Alex worked her tongue and lips and throat and hands over him. And finally he cried out and came hard, chanting her name until at last the orgasmic shudders dissipated, and Alex slid back up the planes and angles of his body to nibble at his ear.

“Alex...” Matt’s voice was hoarse, and his hands trembled as he wrapped his arms around her. “You... oh god, you’re _.._. I...” She raised her head to look at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Making a concerned sort of noise in the back of her throat, she kissed him briefly on the lips.

“What is it, Matt?” Alex asked, smoothing what little hair he had these days.

He took a breath, visibly collected himself. “You... Alex, you’re amazing. You could have anyone, and you want _me_.”

“The same could be said, darling,” Alex admitted, secretly thrilling at the denial she could see in his face. “It _could_. You’re young, top of your game, I’ve _seen_ the screaming fangirls. But you want me.” She shook her head. “It’s wonderful.”

“And it’s your go,” Matt said, and more or less pounced, wrestling Alex onto her back. He held her hands above her head, her wrists loosely braceleted in one long-fingered hand, and began to use the other to touch her. He stroked her face, her throat, her collarbone, and let go of her wrists to strip her of her trousers and knickers, undo the little buttons of her blouse. She didn’t move, just laid there and watched and gave into the sensations of those sensitive fingers _touching_ her. “Oh,” Matt breathed as he undid the last of the buttons. “So beautiful, Alex.”

“Nothing you’ve not seen before,” said Alex, knowing she sounded as breathless as he.

“Ah, but never live and in person,” Matt said, and took one nipple into his mouth through the lace of Alex’s brassiere. “So much lovelier in person, Alex, all warm and soft and--” he bit her, gently, then sucked through the lace, and she arched into him. “Responsive.”

Alex could hear the smile in Matt's voice, and feel it against her breast, and oh god she _wanted_ him. She whimpered and brought her hands down to unfasten her bra. “Again, Matt. Please. Touch me, I... _oh!_ ” Matt’s mouth was back on her breast, and he had one hand stroking the other, and his other hand was caressing her stomach and heading steadily toward her centre. Her moans and cries increased as he reached her core, fingers sliding through the slippery folds, and his mouth began to follow the same path his hand had taken.

“Like that, Kingston?” Matt’s voice vibrated against her flesh and she gave a sobbing sort of shout as she came completely, utterly undone at the sensation. He held her hips and licked at her, softening the touches as she slowly shuddered to completion. Sliding back up her body, he murmured in her ear, “And all this time I thought River Song was the screamer.”

Alex heard herself giggle. _Giggle_ , she thought, _it’s been months since I was relaxed enough, happy enough, to giggle_. She turned to face Matt, brought her hand up to trace the scar on his head. “She didn’t get it all from you, _sweetie_.” The answering chuckle was low, and deep, and hit her low in the belly even as she felt him begin to stir against her thigh. “Mmm... one advantage of a younger lover... the recovery time. Majes--”

There was a knock at the door, and a harried voice. “Miss Kingston?”

Alex looked up at Matt, then recovered her wits and called out. “Yes? Who is it?”

“The concierge, ma’am. Some guests have reported screams. Are you all right?”

The giggles started again, but Alex quickly controlled them. “Oh, I am sorry; I was... rehearsing for a new part. Please do give my apologies to anyone I disturbed.” She hoped the concierge couldn’t hear the smile in her voice through the door.

“Very well, ma’am,” said the concierge, and went away.

Alex collapsed against Matt’s chest, giggling again. Soon she noticed that he hadn’t joined her in the laughter and she looked up. His face was uncharacteristically sober and still. “What is it, my darling Matt?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“It’s _not_. Not if it upsets you, sweetie.”

“Yes. It is,” he said firmly, his whole bearing relaxing. “You told him you were rehearsing, and for just a moment - just one mind you - I thought...”

 _Oh_ , Alex thought. _How easily words can wound_. “You thought that this...” she waved her arm to encompass the both of them, “...was just an act.”

“Only for a moment,” Matt protested, and Alex smiled.

“I know,” she said, and reached for him. “But it’s not. It’s not an act, Matt.”

“Not an act,” Matt agreed, and kissed her.


End file.
